Becoming Reality
by Mendaciloquium
Summary: The world has been altered to that of the fantasy of Ivan Braginski. The main character of his dreams, a daring airship captain, is on a journey to the ends of the world, searching for what was taken from him. Official: USUK, PrusAus. Complete info inside
1. Prologue

**This was previously a Russia fic, but, I don't want to upset anyone because this fic doesn't center around him. He is a VERY VERY VERY VERY important character, though! So anyways, I have changed this to America and England!**

**Yes I know it's bawww baww angst. It'll get happier by the next chapter I swear!**

**Title(s): Becoming Reality, Dreamscape**

**I can't choose :C**

**Rating: T (May move up to M.)**

**Genre: Adventure/Fantasy**

**Warnings: MOTHER FUCKING STEAMPUNK AIRSHIP PIRATES BOOYAH**

**Pairings: AmericaxEngland, PrussiaxAustria. **

**Summary: The world has been altered to that of the fantasy of Ivan Braginski. The main character of his dreams, a daring airship captain, is on a journey to the ends of the world, searching for what was taken from him**.

**So basically it's an original fic turned fan fic.  
**

* * *

There was a war waging across the face of the globe. It was supposedly the war to end all wars. Surely, this was not the answer.

Death and destruction was commonplace.

The world was dying, and nobody noticed.

Nobody _cared._

Nobody except for a boy.

Every night he dreamed of a better world. A place of adventure. A place where more exciting things happened.

The war was not exciting enough? No, obviously not. The world was bleak. Everything was monotone, with no outstanding features. The days passed and the war continued.

The boy was _bored _with the current world.

He would sit in a tree near his home, and look over the snowy landscape sullenly, a notebook in hand. Here he kept his ideas and thoughts, his reform for his new world. His light blonde, nearly white, hair would rustle as a chilled wind blew the flecks of frozen water in melee around him. As the night drew nearer, he would climb from his tree and retire to his home before the harsh weather struck.

His mother would ask what he had drawn today.

His reply would always be that he couldn't find anything worth drawing.

His mother would frown and grab the small leather book from his hands, saying that he must have done something.

She flicks through the first few blank pages of his notebook, before handing it back to him.

He glares at her, his violet eyes filled with dislike, before going to his room.

"I'm scared for Ivan. He is so strange, and he rarely speaks, I can only hope that he is not mentally ill." His mother would say to his father. Natalia, his younger sister, would defend him. Katyushka, the elder sister, would usually start crying, for the poor girl believed every word her parents uttered.

He was not an ignorant child. He possessed an intellect that challenged even that of a college graduate.

He just brushed off these comments, as he laid down his head.

Ivan loved to sleep. Or rather, he loved to dream. He would imagine of giant boats, aloft in the clouds, sailing through the vast blue sky. A reckless captain, courageous and strong, leading his crew through every obstacle they were faced with.

He imagined hunters, brave and formidable, racing through the woods with the wilderness.

A handsome king, ruling the dreamscape empire with honor and grace. He was viewed with adoration and admiration

Magicians with powers ranging from elemental fires and ices to healers, and warlocks, advanced in demonic arts.

In the midst of this, a villain. Malicious and cruel, mysterious and elusive, wrecking havoc with each step he took.

It was a perfect world.

But everyone has to wake up sooner or later.

And wake up Ivan did. He woke up, and grew up, but his dream stayed with him, became more and more elaborate as the days, months, years, passed.

Little did Ivan know that his illusions were not too far from becoming a reality.

These dreams were battling with the current world. Tearing apart former reality and replacing it with a newer, fresher one.

Nobody seemed effected by this. He would look around him, and see people, going on with their lives. He wondered if maybe he was insane, if his parents had been right.

Was he the only one witnessing the wearing away of reality? People were like ghosts, translucent and wavering.

This image was being deluded day by day, fading away, dying.

It got to a point where Ivan would just sit in his window, watching as even the ground beneath his feet disappeared.

He looked at his hand, which stood opaque against the dying world. He was not perishing.

Reassured only slightly that he would not etiolate along with the others, he laid his head on his arms, letting his eyes flutter closed once again.

His same dream, the one that had been a comfort for him since his childhood, appeared more vividly in his mind tonight.

The universe he had created from nothing was spread out before him, and he smiled in his sleep. Suddenly, his vision was filled with a cloud of gray and blue.

"_Ivan, awaken. Make your dreams a reality." _A voiced cooed softly from the depths of fog.

"That sounds quite difficult. I would rather be asleep, da?" He replied cheerily.

"_Child, simply awaken. This is what you want."_

"I want this?"

"_Of course."_

"If it is what I want… But how do I wake myself up?"

"_I suppose I can aid you."_

Ivan felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and a shape emerged from the mist. It was really just a block blob, with no retaining form. The shape got closer and Ivan took a step back.

"_Do not flinch from me, I am only here to help."_

In a split second, with a flash of metal and a blow to his stomach, Ivan was doubling over in pain whilst clutching his stomach.

"That hurt. You said you were helping, da?"

"_I apologize, that was my least painful method."_

A reply was at the tip of Ivan's tongue before his body collapsed onto the ground.

Violet eyes snapped open. Ivan's stomach throbbed with a dull pain. He remembered his dream and looked around him. Emptiness. He was surrounded in pitch-black darkness, though his own form was radiant against it.

He pulled himself to his feet.

He took a step.

The ground began to tremble. A low rumbling soon became a roar and the ground quaked furiously.

Ivan fell to his knees, when the shaking subsided. He exhaled heavily.

Suddenly, a light erupted under his legs. The black terrain split, a large fissure began at his feet and expanded to places past his line of vision. The light became brighter and brighter, and the fissure turned into a chasm, spilling forth the effulgence to the farthest corners of the dark void.

Ivan shielded his eyes, as the blaze engulfed him, pulling him into the chasm. He was drawn forward, eventually tumbling into the luminosity. The divided ground began to close. Ivan would've at least attempted to look for an escape, if the light had not been so utterly blinding.

He continued to descend helplessly into the brilliant abyss, as the world above him shut, swallowing him up completely.

* * *

**So, I've been having trouble lately. I have some issues with being creative, so I'm writing this as a cure, basically. I kinda really need some feedback to know how I'm doing. Am I failing? Am I okay? It kinda broke my heart to see that I didn't have any reviews :'D**

**Just for the hell of it: Who do you think the Captain, Hunters, King, Mages, and Villain will be?  
**

**-Mendax  
**


	2. The Real Story Begins

**So sorry for the wait! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's much less angsty than the first. Don't forget to review!**

**Also, while the main focus is really not Ivan, it kind of is in a way. The main character is really Alfred. But at the same time's it's both! But I don't want to put them both in case I disappoint people since this isn't an IvanxAlfred fic. It's hard to explain. Hah, I won't confuse you.  
**

* * *

Rain pelted against the deck of the airship as the clouds rolled and boomed around it.

"Aiyah! We can't make it!" An accented voice belonging to the first mate cut through the chaos, as a large rock scraped against the side of the ship.

"We can make it!" The captain yelled back, his blonde hair plastered to his face from the rain. The boat smashed into a rather large boulder, sending it and a large amount of rubble crashing into the ocean below.

"Alfred, I will not stand your reckless idiocy if it endangers the life of the crew. Why do you insist on flying so low, anyway?"

"Because it's fun, and we can make it! By the way, that's Captain Jones to you." Alfred scoffed. Yao snorted in reply.

"C'mon, have I ever killed anyone with my stupidity?" He challenged.

"So you admit it? And I guess not, but there's a first time for everything!"

"Not for that. I'm the best captain ever, remember?" He laughed, before whipping the ship's wheel abruptly, narrowly avoiding yet another protruding rock.

"Of course, how could I forget?" The shorter man rolled his eyes. He glanced from his position to the captain when no reply came. Alfred was staring at a colossal stone wall protruding from the sea.

"So Yao, which do we choose? Above or below?" Alfred yelled uneasily over the turbulence. Yao rushed to the railing of the ship and looked down. There was a water passage roughly the size of the ship. He looked up and was met with the blockade quickly approaching. They couldn't make it over the wall. But this ship was an airship, which is obviously not built for water. Undoubtedly be smashed to smithereens or possibly be smash to smithereens? Simple choice, really.

"Below! Now quickly, pull in the sails!" Yao decided.

Alfred slammed his hand down on a particular button on the base of the wheel causing the sails to be pulled into the body of the ship. He forced the wheel forward, and the ship dove quickly towards the passage.

Yao gripped the railing as the boat jerked suddenly and dipped lower and lower towards the water. The sails were fully retracted as the airship descended.

"Yao, go check below deck. Tell everyone to hold on."

"Aye." The smaller man hurried to the hatch and jumped below deck.

The blonde man braced himself as the airship slammed down onto the water with dangerous force. The boat lurched forward and jerked backwards with the ocean's harsh movement. The roar of the engines was no longer audible, and Alfred paled visibly.

"Shit. Not good, not good!" The blonde man released the wheel and sped to the hatch and stuck his head below that deck.

"Hello, Cap'n. Fine weather we're having, eh?" An albino man smirked as he caught site of Alfred.

"Gilbert, no time. The engines have stopped! Go see what's wrong!" The captain yelled.

"Why should I have to do it?" Gilbert replied.

"Because you're the engineer, you dolt." Yao cut in.

"I guess that makes sense.." The albino said contemplatively.

"Hurry up!" Alfred and Yao said in unison.

"Fine, fine!" Gilbert held up his hands in defense before scurrying off to the engine room.

"I swear I don't know how he is related to Ludwig. The man has no brain." Yao sighed

"But he is a kick-ass engineer." Alfred said in the albino's defense.

"I suppose he is."

The pair waited for Gilbert to return to them with news about the engine's state of being. When the white haired man finally came bounding from the engine room, he stopped in front of them.

"The engine is complete fried."

"How?" Alfred gaped.

"I don't exactly know how, but I'm guessing your admirable driving skills helped. And the fact that this boat is a piece of shit."

"_Lorelei _flies like she just came from the shop!"

"Yeah, if that shop was a dumpster." The albino retorted.

"Why you.." The blonde man scowled, before Yao cut in.

"You two! Cut it out! We have to think of something!"

"Alright, alright. You two follow me." Alfred said as he climbed rapidly to the deck. Gilbert and Yao quickly followed. The blonde rubbed his chin as he surveyed the boat. There had to be something they could use.. something that could-

"Uh, Alfred, we got a problem." Gilbert gulped. Alfred turned and looked to where the engineer was pointing. A huge wave was hurtling towards them at a breakneck speed.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Alfred exclaimed incredulously.

Yao stared at the oncoming wave, trying to think of an explanation. "Oh yeah! It was probably from all those rocks Cap'n Genius here knocked into the water while on his low flying escapade." He reasoned, glaring at the blonde man.

"Nice going Alfr- Wait, that the hell do you think you're doing?" The albino yelled, as Alfred sped to the wheel of the ship.

"This is good. We can use this!" He exclaimed, his face splitting into a grin. The first mate and the engineer stared at him in disbelief. The latter seemed to come to a revelation, though the former had not yet caught the captain's train of thought.

"I get what you're saying. If we can somehow get this wave to hit us in just the right way, we'll be pushed right through that tunnel!" The albino shouted over the sound of rushing water.

"Exactly! See? My reckless driving has saved us all." He stuck his tongue out at his first mate, who merely looked away.

"Okay, then what of the ship once we're through?" Yao inquired.

"Haven't thought of that yet." The captain admitted. "Now come help me position _Lorelei_."

Gilbert and Yao exchanged uneasy glances before they approached the wheel.

"I guess if we tilt 'er forward, let the wave hit, and then sink back, we'll be pushed through." Gilbert theorized.

"Well I'm not really good in all that physics mumbo-jumbo so I'll take your word for it. Now, that little light is on, that means the intercom is working, right?"

Gilbert nodded as he and the black haired man pushed the wheel forward, the boat tilting forward slightly from their efforts. Alfred grabbed the microphone from the base of the wheel, and spoke into it.

"Testing! One, two, thr- Ouch! Jeez, Yao, don't hit me!" The blonde rubbed his arm as angry grumbling was heard from the first mate.

"Anyways, this is your Captain speaking, better hold onto your panties, we're in for a bumpy ride! Good luck and I hope we don't die!"

"Oh, that's reassuring, Alfred." The engineer cackled.

"That's Captain Jones, to you!"

"Oh lay off, pretty boy."

"I can make you walk the plank for that!"

"This ship doesn't have a plank."

"I'll chuck you off the side then."

"I'd like to see ya try!"

"You two! The wave is coming!" Yao exclaimed. The blonde and the albino snapped to attention and craned their necks to look behind them. Sure enough, the wave was seconds away from crashing into the boat. The three exchanged fearful looks, as they braced themselves for their impending doom.

"_Three.." _Yao thought, his knuckles white from his grip on the wheel.

"_Two.."_ Gilbert counted mentally, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"One!" Alfred shouted as the wave slammed into them, the ship's nose dipped dangerously low, though only for a split second, as all three yanked the wheel back with all their might. The ship rocketed towards the tunnel, propelled by the wave's force. Suddenly, everything was dark, and only the rushing of water was heard. Suddenly, the sickening noise of metal as it clashed with stone echoed through the tunnel. Sparks, quickly doused by the water, flew from the friction, as stone walls shred the boat's sides. Alfred grieved silently as his ship groaned and creaked.

After what seemed like an eternity, the damaged ship shot out of the passage and back to the outside world. The ship traveled a few more meters before stopping in the midst of the ocean. Scraps of metal and wood floated on the water's surface around the boat. Alfred rushed to the side to survey the damage.

"My poor ship..." He wailed, as he rubbed what remained of the railings.

Yao made his way to the captain. "Hey! Alfred! Your plan worked!" he said cheerily, in an attempt to cheer Alfred up.

"But my _Lorelei.._ She's completely ruined! She'll never fly again!"

"Oh, don't say that. I bet we can get her fixed up-" A large groan escaped the ship as it began to sink slowly into the water. "-soon..?" Yao finished, looking around for an explanation.

"Shit. The ship! It's sinking! We have to get to the life boats!" Gilbert's voice rang out from the hatch. The engineer had gone down to check on the engine room, and had found a hole torn into the ship as big around as he was tall.

"Damn it." Yao cursed, grabbing Alfred's collar and yanking him across the deck to where the lifeboats were suspended. They hadn't been damaged too badly. A scratch here, and dent there, though still flyable.

"Gilbert! Tell everyone to come up here. We need to get out of here, and quick!" Yao commanded. The way the boat sunk farther into the water suddenly was only justification to the black haired man's words. Gilbert grunted an "Okay." Before disappearing yet again below the deck. He ran down the halls and threw the doors open quickly, rounding up the crew. After opening the last door, he stared at the sight he was greeted with. A thin, tanned girl, whose hair was tied back with two red ribbons, had somehow captured a rather large silvery-blue fish, and was now squeezing the very life out of it.

"Uh, 'Chelle, where did you get that?" Gilbert asked, motioning to the wriggling sea creature.

"The damned thing swam right into my room!" She grinned, motioning to a large hole in her wall. "I figured it would make for a nice dinner!"

"Yeah, okay. Anyways, hurry to the deck. The ship is sinking so we're taking the life boats." The engineer stared as the creature's movements ceased, and the body went limp.

"Aye." Michelle pulled on a leather over coat and boots, after setting the now dead fish down gingerly on her bed.

Gilbert departed from her room, and back to the deck, the girl following close behind.

The crew was now heaving a lifeboat into the water. It was a small crew, consisting of roughly eleven people. All of them were male, save for Michelle. Alfred had found her on an island, wandering around. She had begged them to take her with them, as she had an insatiable hunger for adventure. Then there was Gilbert and Yao. The two and Alfred had been together since birth. When Alfred had decided to become an airship captain, the two had no hesitations in accompanying him. The albino had always been and excellent engineer, and Yao was the most levelheaded member. Gilbert had a brother, but he had stayed to keep watch over their parents. Then there was Antonio. He was a cheerful man with tanned skin and brown hair, and was originally a mapmaker in a small town. Alfred had invited him to join his crew, and he accepted joyously. There were a couple other men whom Alfred had hired to help on board. But they were simply paid help. Now that he had no ship, they had no work, and Alfred had no money. They would most likely leave one they reached shore.

Alfred. The captain of the _Lorelei._ (Though honestly, he would only be captain of the ship for a few more moments.) He was reckless and courageous, handsome and all in all a jaunty soul. His appetite for adventure had led him to become an airship captain. He had dreamt of this since he was a small child, but the most admirable fact, was that he followed through with his dreams. He hadn't given up, though many people told him it was an idiotic idea, that he could do some much more. They jeered him for being a dreamer. They even went as far as telling him he was an idiot and that it would never happen. Oh how wrong they were. He wished he had gotten a picture of their faces as he soared into the clouds, leaving behind his home.

Currently, the cheerful man was gloomy and low-spirited. His precious ship was sinking into the ocean below.

"Oh Alfred, it's a ship for goodness sake! Come on, or else you'll sink too!" Yao yelled, grabbing the blonde's arm and pulling him to the side of the ship. Yao then threw a rope over to the boat and fastened the end to the railing. One by one, the crewmembers descended into the vessel, as the _Lorelei _sank lower and lower into the ocean.

"Yao! Hold this for me please!" The young girl shouted down to the lifeboat, before tossing her fish down to the black haired man. He caught the fish but was pulled down by its weight.

"_Aiyah! How did she hold this thing?" _He thought as he regained his balance. Michelle slid down the rope with ease, and hopped into the boat, before reclaiming her fish from Yao.

Alfred double-checked, making sure everyone was present, before sitting at the head of the boat. He slammed his foot down on a pedal, making the vessel jolt and shake, before it eventually sputtered to life. The began to move through the water, though after a moment, they hovered over it, before ascending higher and higher into the air, as the _Lorelei _sunk deeper and deeper into the ocean. Alfred took one last look at his ship, as is disappeared below the surface. He pushed a button and two metal, wing-like structures extended from the boat, stabilizing the vessel as it glided through the air.

* * *

**Reviews are what keep me slaving over my keyboard for you guys.3**

**- Mendax  
**


	3. Princenapping

**So sorry for the wait! I don't have much to say until the end, so please read the A/N at the end of this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Alfred and his crew (or rather, what remained of his crew) made their way through the busy seaside town. Gilbert had pointed out that this was the ideal place to go, given their current situation. He had mentioned knowing an idea that would gain them quite a bit of gold to spend on a new ship. While he hadn't quite stated _what _exactly they would be doing, it was assured that the plan was foolproof.

"C'mon, Gilbert! Spit it out! What is this 'foolproof' plan ya got?" Alfred commanded impatiently. After a moment of the engineer looking quizzically into space, he spoke.

"Hmm, I suppose I'll tell you." He said finally. Rubbing his gloved hands together mischievously, he revealed the plan to his crewmembers, a grin ever present on his face.

"We _cannot_ do that." Yao decided, once the albino had finished.

"Gilbert, you are crazy." Antonio said, agreeing with the black haired man.

"We should do it! Please, Alfred? It'll be fun!" Michelle pleaded excitedly, eyes gleaming. Yao and Antonio stared at the child in horror, though she was unfazed. Alfred actually looked as if he were considering the insane proposition.

"Alfred, please don't tell me we might have to go through with this."

The blonde man smirked and declared:

"We'll do it."

Yao and Antonio stared at him, while Michelle and Gilbert cheered silently.

"Oh Alfred, this is an idiotic plan." Yao rested his forehead in his palm.

"Oh c'mon, it's a good idea." Gilbert pressed.

'We can't just kidnap someone and ask for a few million gold in ransom!" The black haired man seethed.

"Sure we can. If that someone is a prince." The albino flashed an innocent smile and motioned over his shoulder. The crew's eye's followed his hand, catching sight of an enormous, white building.

"See, that, my friends, is Rom Castle. You know, where King Rom lives with those filthy rich, royal-blooded aristocrats."

"Yes, yes, of course we know. We come here quite often, may I remind you." Yao said.

"Of course! How did I miss that on my maps?" Antonio said, slapping his hand to his head.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize it sooner. This is great! King Rom is totally loaded!" Alfred exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me. What, do you expect us to simply waltz up, grab the nearest rich-looking boy, then hightail outta there?" Yao snorted.

"Uh, yeah. Pretty much." The engineer replied cheekily. "What do you think of Ponytail's master idea here, Alfred?" The black haired man scowled at the nickname.

"Actually, I've got a better idea." The blond man's eyes glinted maliciously. This was going to be fun.

**

* * *

**

"Sorry, mates!" Alfred saluted to the two men who were now bound and gagged on the side of the road, courtesy of the captain, as the vehicle was pulled along the dust path towards Rom Castle.

"You do know that we could be arrested for stealing this cart. And then when or _if _we are successful, kidnapping? And kidnapping of a prince? We could hang for this. And don't pull so hard, I'm tender-headed!" Yao ordered, as Alfred brushed the tangles from the smaller man's hair.

"And that's why we're not going to be caught." He said, snatching the comb quickly from the long black hair, causing the man to wince in pain. "Tada! Look, Gilbert! He looks exactly like a girl!" Alfred congratulated himself silently. Gilbert turned his head and peered into the carriage from the driver's seat. He let out a wolf whistle when he caught sight of Yao.

"We sure are lucky that this thing was chock full of costumes!" The albino said, eyeing the clothes the man had adorned. The crimson dress buttoned up the front, and drooped low down on his shoulders. A white silk blouse was layered underneath the dress, and the outfit was topped off with a flower for Yao's hair.

"This is absolutely degrading." The cross dressing man sighed.

"Hey Gilbert! I found a white mustache! You should totally wear it!" Alfred said from behind a blonde beard he had found in one of the costume boxes.

"Give it here!" Gilbert said, bringing the horses to a halt and turning around abruptly. He snatched the mustache from the blonde man's hand and sticking it to his face.

"How do I look?" The engineer laughed.

"Idiotic." Yao seethed.

"Oh darling, be nice. You look pretty awesome, Gilbert." Alfred claimed. Satisfied with the answer, Gilbert turned to face the road, and shook the reins, causing the horses to start again up the path to the castle. Eventually they made it to the gates, where two guards examined them, brows raised.

"We're simply 'ere to deliver some clothes for the tailors to fix up, sir." Gilbert feigned. The guards opened the rear doors, revealing multiple crates of clothing, a bearded blonde man, and a pretty black haired lady, leaning against the far wall, fast asleep.

"And who are these people?" One of the guards questioned.

"Jus' me mum and pop." Gilbert smiled.

"Alright. On you go, sir." The guards decided, opening the gates.

"Oh, and if ya'd be so kind ta leave the doors open, we shall only be a short time."

"Very well."

Gilbert snickered and mentally rewarded himself for his admirable performance, as the horses resumed movement. Yao quickly got up and snatched off the dress. He pulled on some black leather pants that had come from the crates.

"I have been needing some new clothes." The black haired man said, fastening a crimson sash around his waist.

The cart stopped around the back of the castle, dropping off Gilbert and Alfred, while Yao stayed to watch over their escape vehicle.

**

* * *

**

Gilbert and Alfred approached the courtyard. There seemed to be some sort of private lesson going on. Luckily, the instructor seemed too absorbed in the brunette playing the violin to notice the two men sneaking across the courtyard.

The albino stole a glance at the musician when the notes floated into his hearing range. Only one person could play with so much talent. _Roderich. _As if sensing the man's eyes on him, the brunette looked up from his violin to see the white haired man staring at him. The albino cursed mentally and turned away, pulling Alfred and himself behind a tree.

"_Surely it wasn't.."_ Roderich set down his instrument, removed his glasses and wiped them off, before placing them back on the bridge of his nose. Seeing nothing, he retrieved his instrument and continued playing.

"Alfred, I think someone saw us." The other warned, before catching sight of another being in the cluster of trees. "And, I think we're not alone here." He pointed to where a young, dusty blonde man was reclining in the shade of the tree.

"That's one of the Kirkland kids. They're the second richest, royal-blooded, aristocratic family. As I recall there's about five or six of them, I can't really remember." The engineer grinned.

"How do you know?" The former captain asked.

"Anyone with eyebrows that big has _got _to be a Kirkland." Gilbert scoffed.

"They are a bit big." The blonde nodded in agreement.

"You kiddin' me? Those things are fucking huge!" The albino said, a bit too loudly. The blonde man's emerald green eyes snapped open and he was face to face with the two men. On an impulse, Alfred lunged for him before the confused man had time to process what was going on. He pulled the man up and wrapped his arms around him from behind, one hand clamped over his captive's mouth. The shorter blonde struggled in Alfred's grasp, before he felt a fist come in contact with the side of his head. His eyes slid shut and his body went limp in the former captain's arms.

"Well that was easier than I thought. Hand me the rope, will ya?" Gilbert promptly handed Alfred the rope, which he used to tie the man's hands together behind his back. He then wrapped his belt around the captive's mouth, and threw him over his shoulder.

"C'mon let's get out of here!" The pair raced off behind the cover of the trees.

Once back at the carriage, they threw the captured prince into the back of the carriage. Gilbert jumped into the driver's seat and grasped the reins. With one hard jerk, the horses began to trot down the path. When the approached the gates, Gilbert gave a salute to the guards. Suddenly, the mustache fell from his face and landed on his lap. The guard stared at Gilbert for an explanation.

"Err.. damn mustache, always falling off." The albino chuckled nervously. The guard raised his weapon threateningly.

"Mustaches don't fall off."

"Oh, but you see, I 'ave a very serious condition. My mustache falls off. A lot, really." Gilbert attempted. He made a mental note to slap himself for that one.

"You are by far the worst liar I have _ever _met."

"I have to agree with you on that." Gilbert cackled. "Anyway, I think I'll be on my way. Good day, sir!" He exclaimed. He whipped the reins as forcefully as he could. The horses responded, thundering down the path, the cart skidding behind, a cloud of unsettled dust behind them.

A loud "After them!" was heard over the clatter of the wheels scraping against the ground. The albino glanced back, seeing a few soldiers on foot.

"_Hah! What morons. Like they'd catch us on foot."_ He thought. Stealing another look behind him, he saw a couple soldiers on horseback emerging from the gates.

"Fuck." Gilbert took a quick turn as they rolled into the city.

"Gilbert, we're too obvious in this thing. We have to got he rest of the way on foot." Alfred yelled from the back.

"Good idea!" Gilbert pulled on the reins, as the horses gradually came to a halt. Yao hopped out of the cart, Alfred following, the unconscious prince draped over his shoulder. Gilbert gave the reins a good shake, and let go immediately. The horses began pull the cart quickly away in the opposite direction.

"Hah! Now those dumb guards will be chasing an empty cart!" He puffed out his chest in pride.

"That was a surprisingly good idea, Gilbert." Yao praised.

"It was, but we really need to get the hell out of here." Alfred reminded, before he took off through the town. Yao and Gilbert followed closely behind, as they swerved through the crowded streets. Once, Alfred ran into a man holding a large crate of oranges, sending the fruit everywhere. He briefly apologized to the man, who cursed at him angrily. They received many odd looks, seeing as the taller blonde _was _carrying a body draped over his shoulder. That was not something you see every day. Once the three reached the shore, they saw Michelle and Antonio waiting for them, ready to take off.

"There they are!" Alfred heard. He looked back to see guards pushing through the crowd after them.

"Looks like the empty cart worked for all of a few seconds.." Alfred said, tossing the prince into the boat. Yao and Gilbert piled onto the vessel after him.

Once everyone was aboard, Michelle smashed the pedal flat against the boat. It jerked forward roughly a few times, before it skidded over the sand and out onto the water. The guards stopped at the water's edge, knowing they had lost.

"Good bye, men. Thank you for the most interesting chase!" Alfred saluted to the guards, who merely snarled and shouted various profanities to the crew. Gilbert and Alfred made faces at the infuriated ground of men, and hurled their words right back at them, as the lifeboat again ascended into the air.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm hoping that the setting of this story is not too confusing. I was wondering if anyone would like me to write something that would clarify this mess of a setting I have created. Please leave me a review on whether you would like me to do this or not. Maybe even tell me what pairings you would wish for this to include.**

**Also, King Rom = Ancient Rome**

**The Kirkland's:**

** Arthur - England  
**

**Peter - Sealand**

**William - Wales**

**Cathal - North Ireland **

**Benjamin - South Ireland**

**Scott - Scotland (So creative, I know.)**

**The last four aren't the official names. A far as I know, these characters have not been created. I was kinda shakey on making North Ireland, as Arthur represents England, but some people say he represents the UK - The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. **


	4. Off to a Good Restart

**I apologize for procrastinating so much on this chapter! I just, have not been in the writing mood. If this chapter kinda sucks, I apologize! **

* * *

The vessel moved slowly through the air, steered by the tired arms of the not-so-famous Captain Jones. In fact, the kidnapped man hadn't the foggiest idea as to whom this man was, though he intended to find out soon. Most everyone on the lifeboat was asleep, save for the captain and his captive. The prince let out a quiet sigh of relief as the bounds on his wrists dropped their hold, allowing him freedom. He caressed where his wrists had been rubbed raw by the harsh ropes. He slowly and quietly pulled himself to his feet, and advanced forward, heat pooling in his palms, sparks flying from his fingertips. He suddenly gripped the blonde and whipped him around. The surprised man gasped suddenly, as he faced the ample-browed other. Alfred opened his mouth in protest, but was quickly cut off by a single digit pressed to his lips.

"Keep quiet and answer my questions. Firstly, who the bloody hell are you? Secondly, where am I, thirdly, what do you want with me, and lastly, was it necessary for your idiotic friend to strike me in the back of the head? I feel like I got kicked by a bloody war horse!" The prince fumed, before removing his finger. The place where his finger was had a lovely, finger-shaped burn mark.

"What the fuck is wrong with your hands? They're like.. on fire! Get 'em off!" Alfred hissed out of pain from the scalding hot hand, which was wrapped, around his neck.

"Not until you answer my questions."

"But it hur-" Alfred stopped when he saw the look in the other's eyes. "Okay, fine. I'm Captain Alfred F. Jones, former captain of the _Lorelei_, I have no idea where we are, you should ask Antonio, he's the navigator, and"

"_Does this man not breathe?" _The prince thought.

"Uh, we kidnapped you so that we can hold you for ransom and get some money to buy a new ship, but that was Gilbert's idea, not mine, and now please could you let go, it really hurts because your hands are really really hot. Also, can I ask you a few questions?" The man inhaled deeply once he'd finished. The dusty blonde cocked a large eyebrow, and nodded, releasing the man's aching throat. His fists clenched and unclenched in anger. They were using him to get money? He was going to throw them all in a pile and flambé their sorry arses.

"Okay, so uh, _you._ What is your name? And what is up with your hands? Those things are freakin' shooting off sparks. And can you not kill all of us? I like living, and I doubt you can drive an airship." Alfred grinned as he said the last part, taking notice of the deathly look the prince was giving him.

"Arthur Kirkland, third oldest son of the Kirkland's. All of which possess magical abilities. Only an uneducated fool would be ignorant of this fact. As you can see, I possess the element of fire. As for not burning every last one of you until you are naught but a pile of bones and ashes, I am not sure that I can accept your request." Arthur's hands began to glow a radiant orange, and Alfred, despite the distance between them, could feel the waves of heat rolling off the sparking fingertips. The prince seized the captain's jacket, and he felt the fabric disintegrating under his touch. He gasped as he felt something prod his lower back. He looked back to see an albino, with the barrel of some sort of gun pressed to his back. Arthur could not quite identify the type, but it looked primitive. It actually had a bullet chamber on it. This was technology of the dark ages! Though, it was still effective, the man reasoned, shaking off his disgust at the ancient weapon.

"I don't think you have a choice. Release him, now." Gilbert pushed the barreled weapon into his back for emphasis. Arthur sneered but released the blonde man. Alfred looked quite displeased at the fact that his lips, neck, and most importantly, his _jacket_ were burned.

"Good boy." The albino scoffed, pulling the gun away. The dirty blonde looked up to see the whole crew had been roused, and was now inspecting him.

"Arthur, I don't want to hurt you. I'm kinda new to this whole 'captive and ransom' thing, so yeah. Once Gilbert gets a reply from Rom Castle, and we'll never see each other again." Alfred attempted to cool the infuriated man down. Literally. He was beginning to sweat from the heat that the prince emitted. Arthur simply stared at him. He had a point.

"Fine." Arthur stated, sitting down suddenly. "Do what ever the bloody hell you want."

"So you're not going to burn us to ashes?" Gilbert asked, surprised at how easily Arthur had agreed.

"No. Just leave me alone." The prince turned his head away from the crew, and stared into the clouds. Wait, was that a light? He stared intently into the veil of clouds obscuring his sight.

"Alfred, drop down a bit lower." He commanded.

"Uh, wh-"

"Just do it!"

And with that the man complied, making the ship drop down lower and lower until Arthur signaled them to stop.

"Look." He pointed down to where billions of lights were shining through the night sky. Antonio whipped out one of the maps he'd been able to save before the _Lorelei _had met her fate. After a moment of muttering things to himself, he spoke.

"We're in the Middle Lands, I think. No, I'm positive this is where we are. We should land here. Up north of here is the most advanced city of our era. And then east of that is where Yao came from. We could buy a new ship the recruit some new crewmembers. It's perfect!"

Alfred stared quizzically into space. "I like it! But first we need the money to buy the ship."

"We can always hang around in the Midlands until we get a reply from King Rom." Michelle suggested, obviously _very _into the idea of having a vacation. Antonio laughed and patted her head.

"I agree with 'Chelle." The man said.

"I do too!" Gilbert chuckled.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Yao considered.

"Alright then, how about you, Arthur?" Alfred asked. The prince nearly snorted and said they could do whatever they pleased. Michelle clapped in victory. Alfred smiled and grabbed the steering wheel, and tilted it forward, causing the boat to dip down towards the lively city.

(line break)

When the crew touched down in the harbor, they were met with quite a few drunken fishermen, offering to tie up their boat. Alfred politely declined and completed the task himself, after the rest of his crew had loaded off onto the deck. Once he'd finished, the group set off into the illuminated city.

Arthur had been staring at black haired woman in interest, wondering why she was so dreadfully _lacking_. Yao turned towards him and he quickly turned away, in turn facing Alfred and whispering into his ear. Alfred was happy that Arthur wasn't sulking anymore, and what he had said caused him to crack up into an explosive laughter.

"What's so funny, you git!" Arthur seethed.

"N-nothing, it's just, Yao.. isn't a girl!" Alfred wiped his watering eyes, before laughter yet again overtook him and the other crewmembers (save for Yao). The black haired man stared at the two.

"Excuse me?" He hissed.

"I-I thought you were a girl. I'm terribly sorry.." Arthur said. He was actually _afraid _of the overly effeminate man.

Once the crew had calmed their laughter, Yao had taken up the role of the sulky, moody one. The prince had loosened up a bit towards a few of the members. Mainly Michelle and Yao, as the former was simply adorable, and the latter was more at his own level of sanity (And he felt bad for insulting the man so deeply.). As the group approached the inn they had been directed to by multiple citizens, something seemed to catch the black haired man's eye.

"Alfred, check it out." Yao pointed towards a large sign that hung from the side of the building.

_Wanted: Sadiq Annan, Gupta Muhammad Hassan, Heracles Karpusi. _

_Wanted for: Theft._

_Reward: 900,000,000 Gold. Please come to the Vargas Manner in the northwestern part of the town to claim your reward. You must have the above mentioned in your possession if you wish to receive payment.._

Alfred stared for a second to let the contents of the bulletin sink in. He began to grin.

"This is great! We'll be able to buy a ship and have a bit left over!" The captain exclaimed happily.

"What kind of moron would offer that much for the capture of a thief? This is too easy!" Gilbert gibed, throwing his arm around Alfred's shoulders happily.

"The kind of moron who wouldn't include descriptions, pictures, or anything besides names to help catch these guys." Arthur said, causing the grins to fall from the captain and the engineer's faces.

"Arthur has a point. I suppose we could ask around and get some descriptions. We might even be able to get a clue as to where they are." Yao suggested. Alfred stared pensively for a moment.

"Alright. Yao and Michelle, you guys go take down all these wanted posters. Antonio and Gilbert, you go to the west end of the city and Arthur and I will go to the east. Try to meet back here around midnight, which is-" Alfred whipped a pocket watch from his jacket and snapped it open, "- About two hours away." He shoved the trinket into his pocket and waved the crew off. Each nodded and went their separate ways.

"C'mon, Artie, he said, grabbing Arthur's arm and pulling him towards the nearest shop.

"My name is Arthur, and get your paws off of me you imbecile!" spat the prince, shaking the other blonde from his form.

"Lighten up, Artie, if we're gonna be together for a while, we should at least make an attempt at getting along."

"Why should I lighten up? You _kidnapped _me. Your dumb friend decked me in the back of the head. I think it's bruising! I-I.." Arthur's words tapered off as he looked to his feet. The captain pulled the dusty blonde's chin so they were face to face.

"Arthur, look." The taller man placed his hands on the other's shoulders and looked directly at him. "It was a bad start. I know. I felt really bad about just using you to get money. You have every right to be mad at me. But, I want to start over. I think we could possibly be friends, but if you don't want that, look on the bright side, once we catch these guys, you can go home." Arthur simply stared at him.

"What makes you think I want to go home?"

Alfred stared at him incredulously. "B-but.. you just said.."

"I know what I said. That place is hell. All they do is tell me what I have to do, what I have to be. I can't make any decisions for myself. Everything is decided for me. I didn't even choose to wear this stupid outfit!" He finished, looking away from the astonished man. After a moment, the silence between them was broken.

"You're always welcome to y'know.. join my crew." Alfred scratched his cheek and stared awkwardly to the side. The shorter blonde stared at him, as astonished as Alfred was prior to his explanation. The taller nodded.

"I.. Thanks. I'll consider joining you. I just am not sure what my family, or even the king for that matter, would think of me dropping my title to become some ragtag airship pirate.. thing."

"Well, we'll figure it out later. I'm just glad we're getting off to a good star- err.. re-start." Alfred smiled, releasing the other and pushing open the shop door.

"Tch. But don't get the idea that we're on good terms now! I'm still pissed, and you're still the biggest moron I've ever met!"

"I didn't expect more than that!" Alfred mused, swaying into the shop. Arthur went after him and grumbled to himself.

"_I'm being too friendly." _

_

* * *

_

**Oh Arthur, so tsundere.**

**Anyways, if anyone got the "Middle Lands" thing.. it's the Mediterranean. Medi - Middle; Terra - Land**

**I am an educated Latin scholar :U. (I actually made a D in Latin?) But anyways, I'm not just being lazy making the names. **

**Sadiq Annan, Gupta Muhammad Hassan, Heracles Karpusi - Turkey, Egypt, Greece.**


	5. Intruders

**Longest chapter so far! I decided since I made you all wait so long you deserved something long! So, without further delay, here you go!  
**

* * *

Arthur let his head drop onto the polished oak countertop of the shady pub.

"This was a horrible idea, you know." He spoke from beneath his bangs. Alfred knit his brows and averted his gaze from the back prince's head.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! It's your fault we're lost, ignorant git!" Arthur jerked forward and slammed his fist on the wooden surface.

"We are not lost! Alfred Jones does not _get lost_. I'm just suffering from a momentary lapse in navigational judgement." The offended blonde cleverly opposed. The seated man scoffed cynically.

"I am beginning to doubt you had any to begin with." Arthur rested his chin in his palms and challengingly regarded the captain. Alfred opened his mouth, trying to fit in a word of protest, when a lithe form wedged in between the bickering duo.

"My dears, it seems you are having some marital issues, no?" The man cooed, sloshing the crimson-violet liquid in his glass with a flick of the wrist.

"Marital issues! You're joking, right?" Arthur stood abruptly, and sent daggers towards the intruding male. The man's cerulean eyes leered towards the prince.

"Am I incorrect?"

"Of course! I would never associate myself with that.. that.. Thing in such a way!" The aggravated man pointed an accusing finger to the taller blond.

"Hey! What happened to trying to friends?" Alfred questioned, azure eyes swimming with genuine hurt. Arthur couldn't help ad of remorse when seeing the expression. He resembled a puppy, begging for the after-dinner scraps. Unfortunately, this effect wore off as quickly as it came about.

"Oh, my kitten, did your mother never tell you that it is rude to point?" This comment and Alfred's snickers only succeeded in the further irritation of the fuming prince.

"Okay. Number one, Ew. Never call me that. Ever. Number two, who the bloody hell _are _you and what do you want?" Arthur commanded, once he recovered from the initial disgust of the nickname.

"My deepest apologies, my dears, I am Francis Bonnefoy. I happened to overhear you when you mentioned you dilemma, among other things." The man set down his glass and kneeled in front of the two. He gripped their hands and pressed his lips to the exposed flesh. Alfred cocked his brow, while Arthur's face turned awfully pale. Upon reclaiming his hand, the prince wiped it on his trousers.

"I'm Captain Alfred Jones, and this is Arthur Kirkland. What's it to ya?" The captain pressed, making distance between Francis and himself subtly.

"Ah, yes of course!" The man flipped his long blonde hair over one shoulder. "I believe I can help you." Francis's half lidded eyes shone with something unreadable.

"Go on.." Alfred's tone took a complete one-eighty turn. It was as if his personality had been replaced by one more serious, which alarmed Arthur somewhat, and furthermore confused him to an extent.

"Well, although I will easily be able to show you to your inn, that appears to be the least of your problems, yes?" Francis rubbed his stubbled chin casually.

"I take it you overheard the majority of our discussion?" The blonde captain safely assumed. The eavesdropper nodded.

"I know where Sadiq's hideout is. This may seem suspicious, but I, more so than anyone in this forsaken chunk of land, can be a most valuable asset."

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"I have no way of assuring that I mean no harm, so I simply ask you to trust me."

"And what, pray tell, will you gain in aiding us?" Arthur cut in, eyes narrowing with distrust.

"Ah, of course, I forgot." The man said cheerfully.

"You are quite forgetful." The prince spat. Francis brushed this off as he continued.

"All I require, is a share of the reward, and for you to recruit me as your chef once you purchase a new airship."

"That's it?" Alfred's voice was full of surprise. "That's all you want?"

"Yes. That is all I require. I would be forever grateful to anyone who could take me away from this horrid place." Francis placed a single hand over his heart and threw the other one into the air dramatically. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"This seems awfully suspicious. He knows more about us than we know about him, and how do we even know he can coo-" The dusty blonde declared, before he was cut off by the captain.

"Okay! Welcome to the crew, Bonnefoy!" Alfred gripped the blonde's hand and shook it. Arthur's jaw dropped.

"Yes, yes! I am so glad you see things my way! Now, shall we find the inn? I'm positive I know the one of which you speak." Francis took the last sip of the wine and left the glass on the countertop. He pulled Alfred out of the pub, with Arthur following closely.

"_Idiot! Francis could be working with Sadiq! That man is a lecherous slimebag, I can tell..!" _The prince brooded as they wove through the turmoil of the streets. He noticed the alleged pervert's hand drop lower onto the captain's buttocks.

"_Aha! I knew it!" _Arthur smirked at how spot-on his assumption was, though his glory lasted mere seconds as the man shamelessly groped the captain. The scene made his blood boil. Did the fool not realize he was being molested? The prince trudged behind the two, formulating the perfect crime to dispose of this newcomer. By the time his plan was nearly perfected, the three had reached the inn.

"Aiyah! Alfred! You had me worried sick!" A voice came the moment they stepped into the dimly lit lobby of the inn. Yao trotted up to the blonde captain and placed his hands on his hips. Only about halfway through his scolding did he notice the extra presence in the room.

"Who…?" The eastern man's speech halted when he turned around, only to have an arm slide around his waist, and his chin tilted upwards, until there was almost no space between the faces of him and the newcomer.

"Francis Bonnefoy. How _pleasurable _to meet such a beautiful, alluring young woman. Please, tell me your name, temptress." The man purred, his lips a hair's width from Yao's ear. The raven-haired man froze up, not sure whether he should be mad that this man was calling him a _woman,_ or because he did not like where this was going. _This _being the blonde's hand. Arthur's fingertips smoldered in anger. The easterner's face twisted in disgust, as his fist made contact with the man's stomach. Alfred started laughing obnoxiously.

"I'm a man! And don't touch people you don't know in such odd places!" The black haired man scolded, as Francis doubled over in pain.

"Hmm? A man? I suppose that explains your lack of chest.." The stubble-chinned man shot up quickly and gripped Yao's hand. "I'm so sorry for the mistake. You are welcome in my bed, nonetheless." He whispered, kissing the captured hand greedily. Something in Arthur snapped.

"You just don't get it do you? He doesn't want to! I can't stand you! You disgust me, you slimy, shameless, lecherous, frog! What part of you is thinking right now?" The prince screamed. Alfred stepped up to the dusty blonde and seized his shoulder.

"Arthur, c'mon. Let's go to bed. Just calm down." The captain said, voice stern. Arthur was about to reply, when he met the cold, dangerous stare of the man he had insulted. Suddenly, a chilling atmosphere settled around him. He voice was trapped in his throat, and his hairs stood on end. The prince was actually intimidated. This aura. It was almost.. magical? Arthur stared for a long while, completely speechless.

The atmosphere was gone just as Francis grinned stupidly and sat up, brushing himself off. Yao bent over and whispered something in his ear, possibly an apology. The lecherous man smiled and hooked his arm around the raven-haired man's waist, though it was quickly swatted away. Everyone soon departed to their respective room.

* * *

Arthur sat down on the lumpy mattress and set his head in his hands. His thoughts spread out before him as he attempted to make sense of that.. supernatural phenomenon. His mind was still uncharacteristically alert as he wrecked himself over what exactly he had felt back there. Without a doubt it was some sort of magic. As a magic user himself, he could unmistakably identify something like that. What kind of magic though? Surely not elemental, as the kind which coursed through his family blood. It was not a Gift, such as his adopted brother, Roderich's, ability to master any instrument he took up. (An ability which made the adopted prince quite famous among the public).

"This is infuriating!" Arthur slammed his hand onto the sheets in distress.

"Mr. Arthur seems to be having some trouble! We should help hi- mphh!" A small tinkering whisper came from a corner of the room. The prince stood abruptly and looked around, his eyes meeting two pairs of much smaller ones.

"You idiot! He heard us!" The taller of the two exclaimed, her fragile voice scolding the other. Her hand was placed over the smaller's mouth, as she tried to wriggle free. Arthur stared slack-jawed at the two. Their minuscule wiry frames emitted a soft glow, each with it's own tint. The one which Arthur assumed was older was surrounded by a grey radiance, with short, cropped, black hair, and jet black eyes to match. Her skin was dull and gloomy, reminding him of the sky before a long winter storm. The younger, again from assumption, was much brighter, rays of gentle yellow going every which way from her form. Her hair was a golden braid, which ran two times the length of her small body. The silky hair was pulled back with an orange ribbon, complimenting the huge, bright orange eyes which stared at him gleefully. Her skin shone gold like sunshine, in great comparison to the other.

"The bloody hell?" Arthur nearly dropped from bewilderment, his voice shaking along with his knees.

"Moron! He saw us!" The stormy grey creature shrieked at the smaller, making her cringe. The fiery orange eyes were brimming with tears, and the dusty blonde man felt a tinge of pity invade his heart. He was about to reach out to them, when the taller opened her mouth and grimaced, sharp teeth glinting.

"_Abeo!" _She exclaimed angrily, before the two disappeared in a clap of white light. A glittering substance drifted onto the ground before it to disappeared with a sizzle, as if burned. Arthur stared for a long while, before backing up until his knees hit the bed. He then collapsed into the soft sheets.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" The disturbed man pondered. The door suddenly opened and Alfred rushed in.

"Arthur! Are you all right? I heard screaming and then a crash and- and.." He began, voice shaky and laced with genuine worry. Arthur stared for a moment, taking in the fact that the captain was in his room. Shirtless. And wet.

"Hello? Earth to Arthur? Do you hear me?" The taller blonde waved a hand in front of the reclining man's face, which scrunched up in distaste.

"Shut the bloody hell up you idiot!" Arthur commanded, swatting the offending hand away. His face was turning rather crimson from the captain's lack of clothing.

"Yeah, you're fine." He grinned, sitting down next to the prince on the bed. Arthur cringed as droplets of water fell from A;fred's hair and onto the sheets.

"Git. You're flinging water all over the bed. Get a towel, there's one in the bathroom." Alfred sighed and trotted over the bathroom. "And put a shirt on!" The prince added, before taking notice of his own rumpled and dirtied clothes. Suddenly, becoming conscious of his appearance, he rushed past Alfred into the bathroom. He frowned disapprovingly at his disheveled hair and bleary eyes. He shuddered and began stripping himself of his tunic. He felt eyes on him and turned around, meeting Alfred's inspecting gaze. The captain flushed a bit when he noticed Arthur staring back at him. The prince glared and slammed the door, face coloring as he resumed removing his soiled clothing. Once his skin was bare and his clothes were folded sloppily, he stormed over to the shower and jerked the knob roughly, cold water pouring onto his hand. He winced and recoiled, before stepping into the icy spout. The water soon turned warm and comfortable, as he scrubbed his soft skin clean. Grabbing a glass bottle of soap, he squirted the substance into his hands and lathered it into his hair, working it free of sand and dirt. A small giggle reached his ears and he turned, only to see the sunny radiant creature that had been in his room earlier. Only this time, the stormy older was not accompanying her. The long braid rolled over her shoulder and splayed out on the marble ledge on which she sat.

"Mr. Arthur missed a spot!" The creature's tiny voice sang, as she grabbed a soaped cloth, glided to his stomach and began scrubbing. The prince tried with all his might not to swat the being away. He backed up, body flush against the cold stone wall.

"Who… who are you? W-what are you?" He stammered, as she flew back up to the ledge and sat down again.

"I am Regina! Regina is.. I believe the term you humans use is _faerie_." The girl bubbled. Arthur gasped and leaned in, reaching out to the tiny faerie. He adored magical beings, and heard stories of them, but he hadn't ever seen one up close. It was said that they left the Earth since technology was introduced. They said it took away from the magic that these beings thrived on. It was quite sad, really. As his hand came closer to Regina, the older faerie from before appeared, perched upon his finger. She leaned towards him and scowled, coal-black eyes glinting with hatred.

"Don't touch my sister, human scum!" She commanded, tips of her pointy ears turning red with fury. Arthur yelled in surprise and shrank back into the wall.

"Bellum!" Regina squeaked, darting towards the frightened prince.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Arthur! I thought Bellum was asleep! I have to go now! I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry!" She cried, before backing away.

"_Abeo!" _The faerie whimpered, disappearing in a flurry of light. The older, Bellum, stamped her foot.

"Arthur? You okay in there?" Came Alfred's muffled voice from behind the door.

"Just fine! I got some soap in my eye is all!" Arthur laughed nervously, hoping the flimsy excuse would work. And it did. The captain murmured a skeptical "Alright.." and left him alone.

"I will kill her!" She shrieked, before turning to Arthur and jabbing an accusing finger right up against his nose. "And then you, filthy human!" The distraught faerie stamped her foot again and shouted in her small, gravely voice _"Abeo!"_ before she too was gone.

"And I thought I was temperamental!" He scoffed, trying to shake off the surprise.

* * *

After Arthur had cleaned up and dried off, he stepped into his room, taking notice of the sleeping form which occupied his bed. He rolled his eyes and tried to shake the captain awake. A sleepy hand swatted his intruding hand away and he mumbled something incoherent. Arthur growled and went to switch off the lamp, before grabbing a spare shirt from the inn's wardrobe and dressing himself. He threw a blanket and pillow onto an armchair, deciding to sleep there as the captain had claimed the bed as his own.

_"Annoying git. Taking my bed!"_ Arthur thought. _"At least he's a quiet sleeper."_

The second these words rolled of his tongue, an obnoxious snore resounded through the room, courtesy of Alfred.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any errors!  
**

**Latin:**

**Abeo - **** to digress / change / vanish, disappear. **

**Regina -Queen**

**Bellum - War**


	6. Reunion

**OGOD. I'm sosososo sorry for the wait. God, I'm really nervous about this chapter. I need a beta so badly D: Or constructive criticism! Please please give me criticism! I need it like burning.  
**

* * *

Silence befell the usually lively town as rain poured from the clouds. It was still quite early in the morning, dawn fresh upon the horizon. The thick grey clouds, which rolled and boomed above emptying their built up tensions, obscured the rising sun. Gilbert rested his forehead against the cool glass window, taking in the soaking gloom of the city, which had been so bright hours ago. His eyes felt heavy from lack of sleep. His weary gaze was drawn to something in the distance. A small yellow speck was moving closer and closer toward him. His heart raced in anticipation, as what he assumed and hoped was a reply from Rom Castle landed not too gracefully on the windowsill and pecked the window in irritation. The albino grinned wolfishly and wrenched the iron frame of the separating glass open.

"Gilbird! I bet you missed Daddy!" The engineer threw his arms wide in complete disregard to the droplets of water that entered through the new opening. The bright yellow bird skipped inside happily and shook its feathers dry before fluttering into Gilbert's embrace. After a moment of greetings, Gilbert sealed the window once more, before turning to the bird. A deep purple ribbon was tied around the neck, with a golden container, which bore a seal with the single initial "R."

_Roderich._

The small canary shimmied out of the garment and seized it in his beak, before placing it in his owner's hand. Gilbert snapped the lid of the container open and dumped the sole content into his hand. He looked around to make sure Antonio was sleeping soundly, before unrolling the slip of paper.

_Dear Gilbert, _

_I regret to inform you that Rom is dead. To be more precise, he was murdered on his sickbed shortly after you kidnapped my brother. Yes, I know it was you and your ragtag team of buffoons. On this note, there will be no ransom paid. Please, bring my brother back. This is ridiculous. _

_From,_

_Roderich_

Gilbert slowly soaked in the information. This was not good. His frown deepened further when he read the closing.

"_Really? Just 'From'? Not even 'Love'?" _Gilbert scowled.

Soon enough he brushed his mind free of such trivial thoughts, before shoving the letter in his pocket, and heading towards the door. He quickly looked around for Gilbird, when he heard a soft chirping coming from his hair. He chuckled before tiptoeing out of the room, leaving Antonio happily snoring on the bed.

**

* * *

**

Arthur groaned as the obnoxious man beside him tossed once again, flinging an arm right into his face. The sole reason the prince had agreed to share a bed with Alfred was because the captain would not quit whining about bad dreams. This was a decision Arthur regretted quite thoroughly. Removing the arm from his face, the sleep-lacking blonde hissed and shoved his head underneath a pillow. Much to his discomfort, two arms slid around his waist, and Alfred cheek pressed against his back. Arthur furrowed his brows in displeasure, as he rolled out of the other's grip once again. It was then that there was a knock on the door. A rather loud "Arthur! Have you seen Alfred?' Came through the door as whom Arthur had identified as Gilbert, continued to bang on the door.

"Stop banging my door, you wanker." Arthur snarled, pulling himself up and walking over to the door.

"Where's Alfred? He's not in his roo-" The albino was cut off by Arthur. "That's because he's with me, you bloody idiot." The prince spat, swinging the door open. He was met with the shit-eating grin of the engineer.

"Someone's rather pissy this morning. You on your period, Princess?"

"Oh, lay off, Gilbert." Came a voice from the bed. The owner of said voice, Alfred, pulled himself up groggily, stretching his arms. "So what's up?'

"I got a reply from Rom Castle." Gilbert said casually, casting a glance to the prince.

Alfred motioned for him to continue.

"Rom was murdered shortly after we kidnapped Arthur."

"What..?" Arthur blurted. "…Murdered?"

Alfred stared in disbelief. "So, the payments won't be made?"

"Exactly." The albino confirmed.

"You know an awful lot. The king's guards would not disclose so much information to a simple thief. Who sent you the letter?" Arthur's eyes narrowed as he questioned the albino.

Alfred's azure eyes widened. "He..has a point. Gilbert, who _are _you receiving these letters from?"

The engineer was like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I.. uh, was wondering that myself! It did seem rather odd for them to tell me so much! Heh.." He tried.

"Gilbert… " The captain said, voice threateningly low.

"I'll go get the others and tell them the news! I suppose we'll have to catch Sadiq now!" He bounded off down the hall, Arthur jerking up to follow him for further questioning, but was stopped when Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder, telling him he would speak to Gilbert later. The prince trudged into the bathroom to wash his face. After a few moments, Arthur emerged from the bathroom, face tidy and flawless, and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Don't turn around." The prince ordered, eyeing the other warily. He grabbed his clothes and began to dress himself, snorting in disgust as he smoothed out the wrinkled clothing.

Alfred mumbled some sort of incoherent reply, sitting at the end of the bed, facing the window. He yawned loudly, stretching out his arms. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" The occupants of the room said in unison.

"It is Francis." The voice came from outside.

"Oh. It's you." The prince spat, voice dripping with venom. "What do you want?"

"Dear, you are so cold to me." The man turned the knob and opened the door. Looking around he spotted Arthur, and then… Alfred? Francis frowned, flipping his blonde ponytail over one shoulder. "I simply came to tell you good morning, that is all." Arthur was about to dismiss him with a rude remark, when he was thrown a bundle of clothing.

"Also, I assumed you would want some clean clothes. I hope these will suit your tastes." The tallest blonde said, corners of his mouth twitching upwards. The prince inspected the clothing, before laying it on the bed.

"Uh.. thanks." Arthur replied a bit awkwardly, obviously not expecting this act of kindness. The other merely nodded and departed from the room, door closing softly behind him. Alfred's eyebrow rose, before he decided not to question anything.

* * *

The Vargas estate was the largest in the Midlands, owned by the Vargas twins. Their late father had owned a very large chain of restaurants, one of the most famous and well-off companies in the discovered world. The villa was classy and elegant, sitting back on a hill just out of town, in all it's glory.

Alfred trudged up the path, sweating from the sweltering heat, as the other members of his crew followed. As they padded up the long gravel path to the front of the house, they spotted a short auburn man bustling around in the garden which graced the front of the house. He was humming a sweet tune. Alfred stepped and cleared his throat. The man turned to face him, as the soft noise ceased. He was rather effeminate, with long eyelashes and drooping lids which nearly concealed the cocoa-brown orbs beneath. A single strand of hair with the gull to defy gravity stuck at a strange angle out from his head.

"Do you know where we might find.. err.. Feliciano Vargas?" The blonde captain inquired, glancing at the dirt-stained man who was wielding a clump of rosemary in his left hand.

"I sure do!" The man smiled, tilting his head to one side, before turning back to the various herbs, which protruded from the soil. The blonde man grunted, not very keen on being ignored.

"Would you be so kind as to show us?" Arthur blurted, before Alfred could get a word in edgewise.

"Yes! Of course!" The man turned, stuffing the rosemary into his pockets, along with a handful of oregano and thyme. He then pointed at himself with the gloved hands.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas. What can I do for you?" Feliciano bubbled, removing his gloves. Alfred knit his brows. He had been expecting someone a bit more.. manly?

"I'm Alfred Jones. I wanted to know if you could give us any information on the thieves. We found a wanted poster." He motioned to Yao, who produced the folded, beige flier from his pocket and handed it to the auburn. Feliciano unfolded the item, and inspected it.

"I don't know who they are!" The brown-eyed man said. "Ask Ludwig!"

Gilbert tensed up at the name. It surely wasn't..

_Of course not. Ludwig is back at home with Mom and Dad._

Feliciano skipped up the porch steps. He threw the door open, revealing a very tidy, warm, welcoming entrance hall.

"Please, come in!" The auburn man smiled, and the crew complied. Arthur was beginning to get slightly creeped out from all the smiling. Feliciano suddenly stopped smiling and perked up. He looked down the hall, to where smoke was drifting lazily on it's way to the open door.

"Oh no! I left the stove on!" He cried, shedding the apron messily on the floor. He kicked off his shoes and padded down the hall in his socks.

"Feli, you idiot. Don't let random people into our house! Especially not those dirty mongrels!" A venomous voice growled from the top of the stairs. Angry steps thundered down the stairs, a man whom greatly resembled Feliciano bounded down them.

"Ludwig! Get these people out of my house!" He screamed, stamping his foot and pointing towards the group of bewildered people. Arthur grimaced. This kid was exactly like Bellum. The more he thought about it, Feliciano was a lot like Regina too. _That's interesting.._

A muscular man with slicked back blonde hair and stark blue eyes Made his way down the stairs. He glanced at the newcomers as he descended. Gilbert, who was a tad confused, but excited nonetheless, split into a grin. He pushed rudely past the others.

"Ludwig!" The albino shouted energetically, arms outstretched as he ran towards his brother. Ludwig stared at the man whom had embraced him in surprise.

"Brother?" The blonde said, more of a statement than a question. "What are you doing here?" Ludwig then took notice of the others. "Alfred, Yao! What is everyone doing here?"

"Invading my home. Bastards." Said the disgruntled brunette.

Feliciano skipped out of the kitchen and into the entrance hall, to where the small reunion was taking place. "Ve? Luddy, you know these people?' He said, the look of honest-to-god confusion on his face. Ludwig nodded, and began to introduce everyone individually. After Feliciano had departed to the kitchen, blabbering about 'needing to make a lot more pasta' the group settled down in the living room.

"So, Ludwig, what are you doing here anyways?" Alfred began, deciding to start up a conversation. Ludwig knit his brows, staring at his old friend. "Roderich didn't tell you?" He replied incredulously. Gilbert's eyes widened, as he stared at his brother. That was it. He was royally screwed.

"Roderich? Who the hell is that?" The captain asked. "Tell us what?"

The engineer scrambled for some lie he could tell them. But then again, they were his crew. Secrets were dangerous. "Roderich is Arthur's adoptive brother. A-and.. my lover." Gilbert blurted, placing his forehead in his palm. There was a long pause after this statement was made. All eyes were on Gilbert, wide and attentive.

Arthur gaped at the albino, as thought of the two doing.. things.. like that dirtied his mind. "Oh, great! So you've been shagging my brother for God knows how long?" The prince exclaimed, arms crossed as he shamelessly shattered the silent tension in the room.

"Uh, yeah. Basically." Gilbert said, glaring back at Arthur. This, of course, provoked exactly the reaction the engineer was hoping for. Instinctively, Yao cut into the fighting with his usual sensibility.

"Hey, calm down. That's not the important thing here. Ludwig, what was Roderich supposed to tell us?"

The mentioned blonde man wrung his hands nervously, as all eyes settled on him in interest. He cleared his throat and turned to Alfred.

"About the fire."

* * *

**HURHURR BEING DRAMATIC FAIL.**

**God, the ending was supposed to be all like -le gasp!- to the readers, but I think I failed.**

**Anyways, anyone up for beta-ing my trainwreck I call a story? 8D**


End file.
